Wojna światów
by FeliksFreedomFighter
Summary: AU - siły pozaziemskie atakują! Specjalne oddziały wydelegowane przez UE mają znaleźć słaby punkt agresorów. Międzynarodowych agentów niepokoją również problemy osobiste. W jednym z oddziałów Duńczyk Soren Hansen wpada na trop szpiegów w jednostce... PL
1. I Wojna dla zuchwałych

Rozdział 1 – Wojna dla zuchwałych

Soren wszedł z udawaną energią do pokoju, rzucił walizkę pod wysokie okno i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą.

Uff.

A więc to tu będzie mieszkać następne pół roku?...

Rozejrzał się niepewnie. Wysoki, obdrapany sufit, staroświeckie okrągłe lampy, wielkie okna o dużych parapetach, białe ściany, białe kaloryfery, biała pościel równo zaścielona na pięciu wąskich łóżkach…

Trzy łóżka przy drzwiach były puste. Na łóżku najdalej drzwi drobny chłopak o gładkich białych włosach czytał jakąś książkę, nie zwracając uwagi na wchodzącego. Na parapecie przy kolejnym łóżku siedział poważny blondyn z ukośną grzywką i spinką w kształcie krzyża, patrząc w milczeniu na Sorena. Miał na sobie ciemny mundur stylizowany na marynarskie ubranko i czarne rękawiczki.

„Ale emo", pomyślał Soren.

- Cześć – powiedział głośno – nazywam się Soren Hansen i jestem z Danii, a ty?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego, zdegustowany.

- Mieliśmy nie ujawniać swoich nazwisk.

- Przecież musimy jakoś się do siebie zwracać, nie? – Duńczyk roześmiał się i przeniósł swoją walizkę na łóżko obok blondyna. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli mamy mieszkać razem.

- Na wieczornym zebraniu zostaną nam przydzielone pseudonimy… wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś zaliczył szkolenie.

Soren zdjął płaszcz i buty, po czym usiadł po turecku obok swojej walizki i zaczął w niej grzebać, wyciągając kolejno kraciastą piżamę, Pismo Święte i połamany grzebień.

- Olać szkolenie. To nie moja wina, że tak późno uznali moje państwo za godne uczestnictwa… Swoją drogą ciekawe, czy będzie ktoś z Islandii i Norwegii? Skoro Unia daje na to kasę, chyba nikt inny nie powinien się podwalać, nie?

Spróbował uczesać swoje blond kosmyki, ale jedynym widocznym skutkiem były kolejne ubytki w grzebieniu.

Nieoczekiwanie blondyn zeskoczył z parapetu, wyciągnął rękę i przedstawił się, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy:

- Jestem Axel Vinter. Norwegia.

Soren uścisnął serdecznie jego rękę, starając się ukryć zmieszanie.

- Jónsi Agnarsson, Islandia – białowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się przelotnie do Sorena, po czym wrócił do swojej książki.

- Miło was poznać – powiedział Soren, odwzajemniając uśmiech, i dodał szybko – swoją drogą, coraz częściej myślę, że szkolenie mnie ominęło… bo po prostu go nie potrzebowałem.

„Co za idiota!" - Axel Vinter uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

- Mam na to dowody – Soren roześmiał się na widok jego miny. – Leciałem tutaj z dwójką chłopaków, którzy na pewno nie musieli uczestniczyć w szkoleniu… Świetni żołnierze z odpowiednią dozą werwy i entuzjazmu. Mogłem się zresztą domyślić już po tym, jak wyglądali – tutaj zawiesił dramatycznie głos.

Norweg westchnął, zrezygnowany.

- A jak wyglądali?

- Jeden wprawdzie nie zdejmował takiej dziwnej maski, ale widać było, że to nie pierwsza wojna w jego życiu. Za to drugi jest chyba stworzony do pozaziemskiej rozpierdówy... Białe włosy i czerwone oczy. Zajebisty czarny mundur. Mówię wam, wygramy tę wojnę i żadne ufoludki już nam nie podskoczą!

XXX

Roderich Edelstein wbiegł do pokoju, co mu się nieczęsto zdarzało, i trzasnął drzwiami, co nie zdarzało mu się nigdy.

- No dobrze! – zawołał, z trudem panując nad chęcią uduszenia tego przeklętego włoskiego dzieciaka talerzem pasty, wnoszonym przez niemieckiego szefa całej misji w czarno-czerwono-żółtym fartuchu – a teraz wyjaśnijcie mi, CZYIM pomysłem było wezwanie tutaj Beilschmidta. I tego psychicznego Turka – dodał po krótkim namyśle, opierając się z wymuszoną nonszalancją o kredens. Policzki miał zaczerwienione i pięści zaciśnięte. Mariazell odstawał od reszty fryzury w niemym gniewie.

- Gilbert jest dobrym żołnierzem – powiedział Ludwig spokojnie i nałożył Feliciano trochę pasty na sterylnie czysty talerz – tak samo zresztą Sadiq. Nie możemy rezygnować z posiłków z powodu twoich problemów osobistych.

- Niezła dwuznaczność, Deutschi – zauważył Włoch, elegancko zawijając spaghetti na widelcu. Ludwig zarumienił się lekko i usiadł przy stole, a Roderich zamrugał kilkakrotnie z zaskoczenia.

- Nie mam problemów osobistych – zaprzeczył, siadając razem z nimi – Elise nie jest już moją żoną i to nie moja sprawa, z kim się spotyka.

- Ale twoja, z kim ty się spotykasz – Feliciano uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Chcesz pasty?

- Nie, dzięki – zdołał wymamrotać Roderich, kierując wzrok na swój pusty talerz. Co to właściwie miało znaczyć?! Czy wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że…

- Zgadzam się na uczestnictwo Adnana – powiedział w końcu – ale mamy już dość żołnierzy i uważam, że ktoś tak dezorganizujący grupę jak Beilschmidt nie jest nam potrzebny.

- Niestety, już za późno – stwierdził kategorycznie Ludwig, ale coś go tknęło na widok zrozpaczonej miny Austriaka. – Nie przejmuj się tak. Dam ci oryginalne winylowe „Die Schoepfung" Karajana z Wunderlichem.

Roderich westchnął po długim milczeniu.

- Tylko upewnij się, że okładka jest w dobrym stanie. Nałóż mi trochę tej pasty, Feliciano.

XXX

- Witam wszystkich na pierwszym posiedzeniu Nadzwyczajnego Oddziału Bojowego Unii Europejskiej – powiedział Arthur Kirkland, stojąc za imponująca drewnianą mównicą. Mównica (pomysł Ludwiga) całkiem mu się podobała, ale uważał, że ciemnoniebieskie tło w złote gwiazdy (projekt Francisa) było przesadą w wyjątkowo złym guście.

- Zaatakowały nas siły pozaziemskie – kontynuował. – Każdy kontynent postanowił wydelegować grupę bojową przeznaczoną do specjalnych misji, obok regularnych oddziałów marynarki i lotnictwa. Wszystkie nasze misje są ściśle tajne. Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy, żeby członkowie grupy – zwłaszcza ci nowi – nie zdradzali swoich nazwisk obcym pluskwom i innym podsłuchom i używali zamiast tego pseudonimów z nazwą kraju. – Gdzieś pośrodku swojego trzeciego rzędu Soren Hansen zarumienił się lekko pod piorunującym spojrzeniem Axela Vintera. - Od dzisiaj jestem dla was UK. – (Czy mu się wydawało, czy naprawdę ktoś zawołał „hej, uke"?...) – Ewentualnie Anglia. Oddaję głos Ro… Austrii.

- Dobry wieczór. Jak wiecie, nazywam się… wiecie, jak się nazywam – zmieszał się Roderich. Poprawił okulary. – Ale teraz mówcie na mnie Austria. Będę zarządzał techniczną stroną naszych misji. Proszę, aby ci, których kraje wyczytam, stawili się dziś po kolacji przed laboratorium nr 5: Belgia, Estonia, Finlandia, Norwegia, Islandia, Portugalia, Liechtenstein, Francja… - spojrzał pytająco w kierunku UK, na co ten przytaknął dyskretnie. - …A więc Francja, Słowacja, Bułgaria, Łotwa i Litwa.

- Jakby totalnie, tam jest jakiś błąd! – rozległ się nagle gromki okrzyk z drugiego rzędu. – Tau… Litwa miał być w oddziale bojowym bezpośrednim.

Austria raz jeszcze sprawdził listę, po czym drobny blondyn zrezygnował ze sprzeciwu z uwagi na szept niepozornego chłopaka o brązowych włosach:

- Spokojnie, Feliks. Sam chciałem się przenieść.

- Skoro tak… Ale poradzisz sobie beze mnie? – Polska spojrzał na Litwę, zaniepokojony.

- Jasne – odparł Litwa, wcale nie wyglądając tak pewnie.

- Jakby co, zawsze ci pomogę – Polska objął go po przyjacielsku i szepnął do siedzącej obok dziewczyny:

- Nie chciałaś pracować z Roderichem?

- On też sam sobie poradzi – odparła z uśmiechem Węgierka. – Zresztą mieli rację, przyporządkowując mnie do drugiej grupy.

W międzyczasie przy mównicy stanął Ludwig.

- Jestem Niemcy i będę kierował oddziałem bojowym…

- Nie tak szybko, braciszku! – wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku otwartych z rozmachem drzwi. Stał w nich wysoki chłopak o białych włosach, czerwonych oczach i nieco przerażającym uśmiechu. Był ubrany w czarny mundur, czarne wysokie buty i czarny płaszcz efektownie powiewający na wietrze, a na jego ramieniu siedziało żółte kurczątko.

- O, kurczę – wymamrotał Czechy, rumiany chłopak o jasnobrązowych włosach i intensywnie zielonych oczach.

Niemcy jako jedyny wyglądał na bardziej zmieszanego niż zaskoczonego.

- Eee… witaj, Gil…

- Prusy – przerwał mu brat i bezceremonialnie zepchnął blondyna z mównicy. – Będę drugim szefem oddziału bojowego.

- Mam wrażenie totalnej germanizacji naszego dowództwa – mruknął Polska z niezadowoleniem.

- Nie martw się – szepnęła siedząca za nim Białoruś z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.

- Tak się składa, że mamy już drugiego szefa – powiedział Ludwig, zajmując zabierając Gilbertowi mikrofon – wybranego przez delegację Skandynawii i Europy Wschodniej. Jest nim Rosja.

- Jakby totalnie CO?! – Polska wstał z miejsca, przeskoczył siedzącego przed nim Łotwę i wdarł się na mównicę. – Mieliśmy wybrać Węgry!

- Niestety, przeważyła siła perswazji niektórych z krajów wschodnioeuropejskich – stwierdził urzędowo Niemcy, starając się nie patrzeć w kierunku Białorusi i jej podręcznego zestawu noży.

- Co ci tak przeszkadza, towarzyszu Polsza? – spytał uśmiechnięty Rosja ze swojego miejsca obok Ukrainy.

- To mi przeszkadza, że jesteśmy kurczę wielkanocne najbardziej seksistowską grupą kontynentalną ze wszystkich! Azja ma Wietnam i Indie wśród zarządzających, Afryka Kenię, Ameryki Brazylię! A my jakby co?! To już weźcię Nataszę, jak ma taką siłę perswazji!

- Białoruś – poprawił odruchowo Niemcy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- W takim razie Bułgaria przejmie zarządzanie w grupie technicznej – Prusy wzruszył ramionami.

- Ty idioto! – odezwał się nagle Austria i podszedł do Giberta, spychając z mównicy Polskę i Niemcy.

- A więc to TY zarządzałeś grupą techniczną?... – Prusy udał zdziwienie.

- Tak, ja, i stanowczo żądam, żeby nikt się w to nie mieszał…

- Przecież nie umiesz nawet mnie komentować na twitterze!

- Skąd wiesz, że chcę cię komentować?!

- Bo piszę głównie o tobie!

- Możesz w końcu zostawić mnie w spokoju?

- Dobrze, zostawmy wszystko w spokoju – Prusy odwrócił się w kierunku słuchających ich w niemym zdumieniu delegatów – szefami grupy bojowej będą mój brat i Polska. Poza tym – wziął beznamiętnie listę – do grupy należą Białoruś, Prusy, Rosja, Hiszpania, Włochy Południowe, Dania, Szwecja, Holandia, Szwajcaria, Węgry, Czechy, Rumunia, Grecja, UK, Irlandia i Turcja. Włochy Północne i Ukraina zarządzają personelem tego ośrodka i centrum lekarskim…

- A co z zarządem grupy technicznej? – spytała Bułgaria, jasnooka brunetka.

- To sprawa Austrii – odparł Gilbert, nie patrząc na Rodericha, który już dawno wyszedł zmieszany za drzwi sali.

- Dobrze, a więc grupa bojowa stawi się jutro o piątej rano na boisku nr 7 – zarządził Niemcy, kiedy jego brat zszedł z mównicy i opuścił salę bez słowa.

- Nie lepiej w lesie? Jakby, ćwiczenia w terenie – zasugerował Polska, opierając ręce na biodrach.

- Czego kosmici będą szukać w lesie? – powiedział zażenowany Czechy.

- Jakby, zamknij się – zganił brata Feliks.

- Kolacja o ósmej! – zawołał Włochy Płn i po tym oświadczeniu wszyscy zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić.

- Mój Boże, piąta rano – westchnął Dania.

- Potrzebujesz dopalaczy? – spytał wysoki chłopak o zaczesanych niemal pionowo i utrwalonych srebrzystym lakierem popielatych włosach. – Jestem Holandia – przedstawił się z wyluzowanym uśmiechem.

- Dania – Soren uścisnął jego rękę. Byli tego samego wzrostu, ale Holandia wydawał się trochę lepiej zbudowany. – Gdybyś załatwił mi coś dobrego, mógłbym jeszcze skoczyć dziś wieczorem na piwo.

- Na piwo? Znasz już tutaj kogoś?

- No tak, na przykład ciebie – Dania przejechał ręką po swych jasnych włosach, co nie zmieniło specjalnie ich ułożenia. – I Turcję. I Prusy, ale on chyba już znalazł dla siebie zajęcie – wskazał Prusy i Austrię idących do głównego budynku. Wyglądali, jakby się kłócili, ale nagle Austria złapał Prusy za rękę i powiedział mu coś powoli, patrząc prosto w oczy. Potem odszedł szybko w kierunku części mieszkalnej. Prusy stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, po czym skierował się do lasu.

- Spacer po lesie? Trochę to podejrzane – zauważył stojący obok nich Norwegia.

- Może chce po prostu odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Chyba nie myślisz, że idzie przesłać tajne informacje kosmitom – roześmiał się Dania.

- On raczej nie – powiedział poważnie Norwegia. – Ale musimy liczyć się z możliwością istnienia szpiegów pośród nas.

Holandia i Dania śmiali się z tego wieczorem, kiedy poszli z Francją i Turcją do baru w pobliskiej wsi. Nie wiedzieli, w jak dużym stopniu Norweg miał rację.


	2. II Gdyby wódki nie było

Rozdział 2 – Gdyby wódki nie było

- Kocham cię, Holandio – wymamrotał Dania ochrypłym od alkoholu głosem.

Niewiele pamiętał, poza momentem, w którym do baru wszedł Rosja z Polską. Najpierw o coś się kłócili – obaj z nieodłącznym uśmiechem na twarzy – potem zamówili kilka kieliszków wódki, zaczęli śpiewać, przysiedli się do Danii, Francji, Turcji i Holandii, zamówili kilka następnych kolejek, sok porzeczkowy na popitę… Wreszcie, kiedy Rosja poszedł szukać Łotwy, a Turcja i Polska wdali się w długi, mętny spór dotyczący odsieczy wiedeńskiej (przerywany pochlebnymi określeniami kobiecych figur Węgier i Słowacji), Holandia i Francja zaproponowali Danii dalszy ciąg zabawy w swoim pokoju. Na korytarzu przed pokojem zastali nieco zmieszanego UK, którego wepchnęli serdecznie do środka i do którego Francja natychmiast zaczął się kleić - na co srebrnowłosy gospodarz nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi. Wyciągnął bibułki i jakieś podejrzane zioło spośród szalików Feyenoordu Rotterdam, zmajstrował kilka skrętów, zapalił jednego i podał Danii.

- Świat jest taki piękny, kocham ludzi – stwierdził Soren po paru minutach zaciągania się. – Kocham cię, Holandio.

- Chyba trochę na to za wcześnie – chłopak uśmiechnął się zabierając Danii skręta, żeby nie oparzył sobie ust.

- Nie rozumiesz... Jesteś taki miły. Kocham cię jako bliźniego. Dobry Bóg zsyła mi wielu takich ludzi jak ty, żebym uwierzył, że świat nie jest aż tak popierdolony…

- Tego z kolei wolałbym nie słyszeć – mruknął pod nosem Holandia i podał Danii rękę, wstając. – Chodźmy na spacer. Lepiej zostawmy ich samych – wskazał obściskujących się Francję i UK.

- Jesteś pewien, że Anglia tego chce? – spytał Dania, kiedy już znaleźli się za drzwiami.

- Oczywiście – Holandia wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na chwiejącego się towarzysza. – Może odprowadzę cię do pokoju?

- O Boże, dziękuję, Ho… jak ty się właściwie nazywasz? Niezręcznie mi się tak do ciebie zwracać.

- Mów mi Gerrit. To moje drugie imię – dodał szybko, widząc bezgranicznie wdzięczny uśmiech Duńczyka.

- Ładnie… Ja jestem Soren. I to moje pierwsze imię – Dania oparł się na Holandii, kiedy musieli zejść po stromych schodach.

- Soren. Jak Kierkegaard – zauważył Gerrit, podając Danii rękę na ostatnim stopniu. – Jesteś religijny?

- Całkiem. Nie mam specjalnych powodów, żeby nie być. Zresztą, wg Kierkegaarda znajduję się jeszcze w tej przyjemniejszej fazie życia – Duńczyk przymrużył jedno oko i uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust. Holandia parsknął śmiechem.

- Nie powinieneś tak ufać ludziom, Soren – powiedział po chwili, poważniej.

- Nie powinienem? Co, sugerujesz, że to ty jesteś tym kosmicznym szpiegiem? – Teraz to Dania się roześmiał.

- Nie jestem, ale gdybym był, mógłbym cię teraz zranić bez trudu…

- Mnie nie jest tak łatwo skrzywdzić, Gerrit – odparł Dania z nagłym błyskiem w błękitnych oczach – a zranić mnie naprawdę mogę tylko moi bliscy przyjaciele.

Stali już na zewnątrz pod budynkiem Skandynawii i Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej, świeciły gwiazdy. Holandia milczał dłuższą chwilę.

- Jesteś niezły – stwierdził w końcu. Dania zastanawiał się, czy to komplement. Jego wątpliwości rozwiały następne słowa: - Gdybyśmy mieli więcej takich ludzi, jak ty, może wygralibyśmy tę wojnę.

- Wygramy!!! – zawołał Soren i roześmiał się, zataczając się przy tym niebezpiecznie. Holandia w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go przed upadkiem.

- Nie jestem taki pewien – powiedział.

Zapadło milczenie.

- Normalnie nie mówisz chyba takich rzeczy – mruknął Dania, przypatrując się Holandii uważnie. – Czyli albo ty też mi ufasz, albo jesteś zupełnie pijany.

- Jeśli ktoś tu jest zupełnie pijany, to na pewno nie ja – uśmiechnął się Gerrit.

- Jasne, jasne… Ech. Nie wiem, jak ja jutro wstanę. Jutro?... dzisiaj! Nie wiem nawet, jak zdołam dotrzeć do łóżka.

- Może ci pomóc? – spytał Holandia, po czym nagle zarumienili się lekko i jak na komendę parsknęli śmiechem.

- Nie, sam jakoś dojdę… do pokoju – odparł Dania, wchodząc chwiejnie do budynku. – Dzięki za miły wieczór, Gerrit!

- Nie ma sprawy. Lepiej trzymaj się poręczy! Dobranoc, Soren…

Dania wszedł do ciemnego pokoju i po omacku dotarł na swoje łóżko, potykając się o co najmniej trzy krzesła i dwie walizki. Noc była jasna, więc zdołał dostrzeć Islandczyka oraz Szwecję i Finlandię na pozostałych łóżkach. Pościel Norwega leżała nietknięta. „Dziwne…"

„Lubię go", pomyślał po chwili otulając się kołdrą. Miał na myśli Holandię, ale w sumie też Turcję, Francję, UK i nawet Norwegię… „Nie będzie tak źle" – z tym postanowieniem zapadł w czarny, pijacki sen bez snów.

„Lubię go", stwierdził Holandia z myślą o Danii, pukając do drzwi swojego pokoju. Wprawdzie biała róża przy na wycieraczce oznaczała, że można bez obaw wejść do środka, Gerrit nie chciał jednak w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzać Francji w jego zajęciach. Lubił Francisa, ale szybko zrozumiał, że w jakieś bliższe związki z nim lepiej się nie pakować.

- Co się stało?! – spytał zaskoczony, wchodząc do środka. Francja siedział na krawędzi swojego łóżka i chlipał nad jakąś książką.

- Nic takiego – zanim schował książkę pod poduszkę, Holandia dostrzegł tytuł: „Dziewica Orleańska". – Chyba musisz iść spać, jeśli chcesz być zdolny do czegokolwiek na tej swojej zbiórce… - zerknął na zegarek - za dwie godziny.

- Jasne – Holandia wyjął swoją pomarańczową piżamę z Nijntje i poszedł do łazienki.

- Jak tam poszło z UK? – zapytał, kiedy wrócił. Francis leżał na plecach z rękami pod głową, wpatrując się w sufit. Był przykryty kołdrą do pasa i Gerrit miał dziwne przeczucie, że jego współlokator śpi bez bokserek.

- Tak, jak zwykle. Ja chciałem, on też chciał, tylko udawał, że nie chce, trzeba było go upić, a jutro będzie udawał, że nic nie pamięta… Czasem nie wiem, co ja w nim widzę. Już choćby ty wyglądasz dużo lepiej, mon ami.

- Wygląd nie znaczy tak wiele…

- W tych sprawach zazwyczaj tak. Ale większość ludzi jest na swój sposób piękna.

- Nawet taki Rosja?

- Jasne! Trochę mało go widać spod tego płaszcza, mimo to… Swoją drogą ciekawe, o czym dzisiaj opowiedział Łotwie na dobranoc. W samolocie ten chłopak zwierzał mi się z jakiś koszmarów z misiami o dużych…

- Jesteś zboczony, Francis – przerwał mu uśmiechnięty Holandia.

- Ty też.

- Nie zawsze – odparł i nagle przypomniał sobie o „Dziewicy Orleańskiej". – Ty też oczywiście nie… to znaczy, nie zawsze.

- Nie każdy by w to uwierzył – stwierdził Francja z nieco gorzkim uśmiechem. – Chcesz iść jutro z Gil… Prusami i Hiszpanią na piwo?

- Tak, o ile Rosja albo Polska nie dołączą ze swoją wódką. Wolałbym nie zaczynać każdego dnia z kacem, o piątej rano…

- W takim razie dobranoc, towarzyszu z oddziału bojowego.

- Dobranoc – Holandia zgasił światło, zastanawiając się, dlaczego właściwie Francis nie jest w grupie bojowej.

XXX

- Przyniosłem ci tabletki, Gilbert – Austria wszedł do ciemniego pokoju bez pukania. Okna były zasłonięte, światła zgaszone. Prusy leżał sztywno na łóżku z mokrymi okładami na czole i oczach. Milczał.

Austria zamknął cicho drzwi.

- Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał, siadając na parapecie i opierając zziębnięte stopy o kaloryfer. Był późny marzec i dni robiły się coraz cieplejsze, ale nagle chwyciły przymrozki.

Prusy nadal milczał. Austria przypuszczał, że chłopak po prostu śpi; nie chciał go budzić, mimo to nie wyszedł jeszcze z pokoju. Siedział jakiś czas, patrząc w ciemność.

Las, wojna światów, niewytłumaczalne zjawiska psychofizyczne. Depresje Gilberta z przeszłości; po przymusowym wyjeździe z Niemiec i po śmierci jego dziadka (czy raczej starszego pana imieniem Friedrich, który piętnaście lat temu zabrał braci Beilschmidt z domu dziecka). Las, gorączka, choroba… Objawy ślepoty śnieżnej, kiedy śnieg już dawno się stopił.

Austria próbował nie myśleć o tym wszystkim.

- Dlaczego to ty się mną zajmujesz? – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Prusy (właściwie dlaczego Gilbert nalegał na ten pseudonim? Jasne, „Niemcy II" brzmiało niezręcznie, ale dlaczego właśnie Prusy?).

- Feliciano i Ukraina są zajęci czymś innym – była to tylko po części prawda. W rzeczywistości…

- …myślisz, że moja choroba ma podłoże psychiczne?

- To raczej oczywiste – powiedział cicho Austria.

- Jesteś kiepskim psychiatrą, Roderich.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- Twoje małżeństwo się rozpadło.

- Myślisz, że jestem złym lekarzem, bo nie byłem sobie w stanie poradzić z psychologią zwykłego związku?

Prusy nie odpowiadał. Austria westchnął i po jakimś czasie dodał:

- Byłem bardzo młody. Elise niewiele starsza; pracowaliśmy razem. Zakochała się we mnie i potrzebowała austriackiego obywatelstwa, żeby zamieszkać z chorą matką. Też ją kochałem. Ale kiedy jej matka zmarła… wszystko się posypało. Zrozumieliśmy, że nasza miłość nie da nam szczęścia na dłuższą metę. Przynajmniej moja – Austria zamilkł na chwilę. – Teraz się przyjaźnimy… czasem Elise do mnie przyjeżdża i niby wracamy do siebie, ale tylko na kilka godzin. Chciałbym, żeby sobie kogoś znalazła. Kogoś przyzwoitego, kto na nią zasłuży. Choćby Turcję.

- Czemu mi to mówisz?

- Żebyś zrozumiał, że nie jestem złym lekarzem. Nie chciałem ratować tego małżeństwa - to byłą pomyłka.

- Zraniłeś ją.

Roderich poczuł się nieswojo.

- Dlaczego?

- Ona wciąż cię kocha. Myśli, że do niej wrócisz.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Ludwig mi mówił.

- Wiem, że nie wrócę.

- Dlatego chcesz, żeby sobie kogoś znalazła?

- Tak.

Pokój pogrążył się w niemal całkowitej ciszy; każdy z nich dokładnie słyszał oddech drugiego.

- Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, jak ty się czujesz? – spytał Austria po ładnych paru minutach.

- To nic nie da.

- Ktoś cię wysłucha.

- Dlaczego to musisz być właśnie ty?! – Prusy po raz pierwszy podniósł głos – w taki sposób, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból.

- Zawołam kogoś innego, jeśli chcesz – szepnął Austria, z trudem ukrywając, jak bardzo jest urażony. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi; zeskoczył miękko z parapetu.

Prusy odezwał się dopiero, kiedy Roderich był już przy drzwiach.

- Zostań.

- Niestety, powinienem już iść. Nie zapomnij wziąć tabletek.

- Myślisz, że dzięki tym tabletkom będę szczęśliwy?

- Działają – Austria wzruszył ramionami i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając do pokoju snop światła. Prusy leżał w ten sam sposób, co kwadrans wcześniej.

- Nie wiesz, co naprawdę daje ludziom szczęście?

- Jak chcesz, to przyniosę ci jakieś płyty…

Nagle Prusy usiadł i jedną ręką zdjął mokre chustki z oczu. Jego tęczówki były bardziej czerwone niż kiedykolwiek.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w całkowitym milczeniu: Austria, ze srebrnymi oprawkami okularów lśniącymi w świetle z korytarza i potarganymi kosmykami włosów spadającymi smętnie wokół pobladłej, zmęczonej twarzy, ubrany w nieco za luźny ciemnogranatowy mundur – i Prusy w przydziałowej jasnobłękitnej piżamie, z wilgotną grzywką i wypiekami na policzkach.

- Nie będę szczęśliwy dzięki jakimś jebanym tabletkom – powiedział Prusy wolno i wyraźnie.

- Więc znajdę sposób, żebyś był szczęśliwy, albo umrzesz z mojej winy.

Austria poczekał, aż chory z powrotem opadnie na poduszki, ciężko oddychając; wziął chustki i poszedł do łazienki na nowo zamoczyć je w zimnej wodzie. Kiedy wrócił, Prusy wyglądał jak w gorączce – drżał lekko i nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Roderich usiadł na skraju łóżka; położył Gilbertowi okłady na czole i oczach, po czym w nagłym przypływie odwagi wziął go za rękę.

Po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak szczupłe palce Prus ściskają lekko jego własne. Wkrótce uścisk rozluźnił się; chłopak zasnął. Austria wstał jak najłagodniej i szybko wyszedł z pokoju.

Nagle odniósł wrażenie, jakby wszystkie obowiązki tego świata zwaliły się na niego – miał zarządzać międzynarodową drużyną, rozwikłać zagadkę bez poszlak, od której zależały losy tego świata – i jeszcze wyleczyć z depresji człowieka, który przez całe życie go nienawidził.


End file.
